oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Trials
Details Fletching (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Woodcutting (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Crafting (if crafting lyre) *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (not necessary; however, it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items = *5,252 coins *1 beer (obtainable during quest) *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle (Note: This is REQUIRED all the way in Rellekka; obtain the shark BEFORE going there, or prepare for a lot of walking.) *Woodcutting axe *Knife *Tinderbox Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a weapon *3-5 prayer potions *3-5 super energy potions *A Super combat potion or super set (super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion) *Some Camelot teleport runes (or Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Rellekka). *A God book, 8 ring of recoil, a knife, a dramen branch, and 12+ phoenix necklace (when fighting Koschei the Deathless) |kills = *Koschei the Deathless *Draugen (level 69) }} Note that if you start the quest, you will not be able to use Peer the Seer to bank your items such as snape grass any more, unless you complete the easy Fremennik Achievement Diary, which enables you to use him as a deposit box. Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Brundt the Chieftain. He explains that the only way to become a Fremennik is if you impress seven of the twelve members of the council of elders enough that they give you their vote. Each of the seven that consider accepting you have a personal task for you to complete. The other five council members' votes are unattainable. You can do the trials in any order. File:Fremennik Council Member Map.png|center rect 383 25 517 40 Brundt the Chieftain rect 384 57 508 69 Manni the Reveller rect 384 87 473 100 Olaf the Bard rect 383 116 472 130 Peer the Seer rect 383 145 511 163 Sigli the Huntsman rect 382 175 536 192 Sigmund The Merchant rect 382 205 537 225 Swensen the Navigator rect 383 235 526 253 Thorvald the Warrior rect 382 265 416 283 Inga rect 383 296 434 310 Sassilik rect 382 327 505 341 Pontak the Farmer rect 385 355 481 369 The Fisherman circle 209 247 8 Brundt the Chieftain circle 218 264 8 Manni the Reveller circle 256 257 8 Olaf the Bard circle 111 275 8 Peer the Seer circle 211 330 8 Sigli the Huntsman circle 146 251 8 Sigmund The Merchant circle 168 295 8 Swensen the Navigator circle 247 191 8 Thorvald the Warrior circle 253 294 8 Inga circle 62 338 8 Sassilik circle 269 346 8 Pontak the Farmer circle 148 164 8 The Fisherman desc none Manni the Reveller ''Items needed: Tinderbox, beer, and 250 coins. (Recommended Camelot Teleport)'' You can find Manni in the bar right next to the chieftain. He can be found walking around drinking. Talk to him and challenge him to see who can drink more beer before getting drunk. Take the keg of beer and beer tankard, which can be grabbed off the bar in the longhall. Talk to him again to drink. You will lose no matter what, while he'll hardly get drunk at all. Go back to Seers' Village, and buy a low-alcoholic keg of beer from a Poison Salesman by the bar for 250 coins. (Note: Pick up a Beer here to save time getting the cherrybomb.) Give the beer to the Council workman, by using it on him, at the end of the bridge to Rellekka to get a cherrybomb (you can get it while walking back from the poison salesman). Go to the Rellekka bar and look on the outside of the longhall for a pipe. It should be on the east wall - the same side with Olaf the Bard. Light the cherrybomb with your tinderbox; then, hide it in the pipe. Walk into the hall, grab another keg of beer, and use the low-alcoholic keg of beer on the normal keg of beer. The cherrybomb will then explode, distracting the Fremennik and allowing you to switch the contents. Talk to Manni again once you have switched the contents. After drinking the keg of beer, Manni will give you his vote after noticing that you drunk a whole keg of beer without any side effects. (Return to Trials' Map) Olaf the Bard ''Items needed for Option 1: Combat equipment and a raw shark/ray/turtle ( This no longer works, You can kill him to get a lyre, but it is already strung, ONLY OPTION 2 WORKS NOW !!!!! )'' ''Items needed for Option 2: An axe, knife, raw shark/ray/turtle, potato, onion, cabbage, (also 40 Crafting and Woodcutting, and 25 Fletching).'' You should see Olaf east of the bar building where you started the quest. He'll give you his vote if you can prove your worth as a bard by performing at the longhall. The first thing you need is a lyre. There are two ways to get a lyre: *'Option 1:' The player can kill Lanzig, Borrokar, Lensa or Freidir, who can drop the lyre. However, it is recommended to only kill Lanzig for the lyre, as Borrokar and Freidir have an extremely low drop rate, while Lanzig has an uncommon drop rate for the lyre. Lanzig respawns in approximately 18 seconds, and can be killed quicker by world hopping. For mage and range users, you can use the fire in the middle of the room (as a blockade between you and Lanzig) to safe-spot. You can also safe-spot Lanzig by opening the door east, attacking Lanzig, then going two steps east of the door to kill him from a distance. ''Note: The lyre dropped by Lanzig does not require golden wool but must be enchanted '' *'Option 2:' Make a lyre yourself. First, grab a potato, cabbage and onion from the vegetable patch in Rellekka before you leave. Once you leave the gates, head east until you find a Swaying tree, and cut a branch off it. You will need an axe (blessed will not work) and a Woodcutting level of 40 in order to cut the tree, and a Crafting level of 40 to make the unfinished lyre. You will then need to string the unfinished lyre, but unfortunately only golden wool will work. Head southeast of the tree until you find several golden sheep and a golden tree. Near them will be a troll called Lalli, who will initially think you want the apples when you want the wool. He will tell you that he already gave it to another human, so go find him. The other human is Askeladden, who is located outside the long hall in Rellekka. Talk to him and he will give you a pet rock which he fooled Lalli with. Return to Lalli with the rock, but he will refuse it because the rocks might have baby rocks, so tell him that you can make a delicious rock soup with it. Use the potato, cabbage, onion and rock on Lalli's stew, which is just outside Lalli's cave home. Ask Lalli to taste it; he will like it and give you some golden fleece. The fleece will need to be strung into a ball of wool; even though there is a spinning wheel in Rellekka, you cannot use that until the quest is finished, so you will need to go to Seer's Village instead. Use the ball of wool on the unfinished lyre, which will require 25 Fletching. Once you've obtained the lyre, you need to get it enchanted. Bring a raw shark, manta ray, or sea turtle with you (if you have more than one lyre to enchant, then bring one fish for each lyre you wish to have enchanted; if using raw sharks, try to get raw sharks from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis over a period of time). Southwest of Rellekka is a strange altar. With the lyre in your inventory, use your raw shark/manta ray/sea turtle on the strange altar. A spirit named Fossegrimen will appear and enchant your lyre for you. Go back, and talk to Olaf the Bard again. Then, enter the door the Longhall Bouncer is guarding to go onstage. Play your lyre in front of the crowd, then talk to Olaf a final time to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Sigli the Huntsman ''Items needed: None, but recommended to bring some food, armour, a weapon (a Halberd is best, ranged is not effective), and prayer potions.'' Sigli can be found near the entrance gate. Your task is to find the Draugen, an immortal spirit, and defeat it to weaken it. Keep using the hunters' talisman that he gives you to find where to go. The talisman is used the same way you might use a Runecrafting talisman; selecting locate gives a chat message in the direction to go. The Draugen moves around the Fremennik Province and can cross bridges. Level 48 Agility can help by allowing you access to the shortcut log bridge, as the Draugen has a random location that changes frequently. It should be noted, that if a player wants to find the Draugen easily and fast, the player can sit near the bridge to the east of the strange altar and click on the talisman. Eventually, the Draugen will appear, announced by a chat message, "The Draugen is here! Beware!" With the proper gear, a level-50 player should defeat him without problems. When you defeat him, the Draugen's essence will be absorbed into the hunters' talisman. Return with the talisman to Sigli to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Sigmund the Merchant ''Items needed: 5,000 coins'' You can find Sigmund in the market. He will want you to get him an exotic flower. This may sound easy, but you will end up having to get something or do something for another person, kind of like a miniature One Small Favour quest. Refer to the map above to easily locate the NPCs. #First, talk to the Sailor on the dock about the flower. Ask him about the Merchant's Trial. He will want a romantic ballad composed for him. (second pier from the left) #Talk to Olaf the Bard. He will ask you to get him a pair of new boots. #Go to the clothing store (aside: the clothing store is also the starting point of the Rellekka agility course on this building, so in your minimap you can see the Agility icon) which can be found west of Sigmund and ask Yrsa about them. She will agree to make the boots only if Brundt the Chieftain will lower the taxes on the stores. #If you talk to Brundt in the longhall, he will tell you that the clan will be able to afford it if Sigli the Huntsman will show him the best places to hunt monsters. #Talk to Sigli just south of the longhall. He agrees but first will want a custom-made bowstring. #Go to the helmet store just north of the longhall. The shopkeeper, Skulgrimen, will give you one in exchange for the rare fish that the fisherman caught. #On the third from the left dock in Rellekka, (it's the north-south oriented dock which is closest to Skulgrimen and his helmet shop), you'll find the fisherman at the north end of the dock. He will ask you to get a map of the best spots to catch edible fish. #Find Swensen the Navigator, who is located in the building south of the market place. He will make the map but he will want a weather forecast first. #Peer the Seer is found just north-west of Swensen. He will give you a forecast if Thorvald the Warrior will agree to be his bodyguard. #Thorvald the Warrior is found in the helmet store. He wants you to get him a seat in the longhall. #Manni the Reveller is found in the longhall. He will gladly give up his seat if Thora the Barkeep will make him one of her legendary cocktails. #Thora, also in the longhall, will only agree to make one if you can get a signed note from Askeladden for him to stay out of the bar. #Talk to Askeladden, just south of the longhall, to get the note for 5000 coins. #Then, give the note to Thora, the cocktail to Manni, the token to Thorvald, the contract to Peer, the forecast to Swensen, the chart to the fisherman, the fish to Skulgrimen, the string to Sigli, the map to Brundt, the slip to Yrsa, the boots to Olaf, the ballad to the sailor (the second dock from the left in Rellekka), and finally the flower to Sigmund. You will get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Swensen the Navigator Talk to Swensen in his house south-west of the longhall. Your task is to navigate your way through his maze of portals. You can enter the maze by going down the ladder in the south-west of his house. In each room of the maze, there are four portals: One on the north wall, one on the south wall, one on the east wall, and one on the west wall. One of the portals will take you to the next room. The other three will send you back to the start. The trick is to spell his name. First, go in the S'outh portal, then the '''W'est, then 'E'ast, then 'N'orth, then 'S'outh, then 'E'ast, and finally 'N'orth again (SWENSEN). After you finish, talk to Swensen to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Thorvald the Warrior ''Items needed:' None, but highly recommended to have some food, prayer potions, a knife and a Dramen branch (only needed if you wish to try and defeat him in his fourth form), a god book, Rings of recoil, and Phoenix necklaces It should be noted: '''Koschei is an easy fight with 45 def/str/att. You will not need prayer potions, rings of recoil or phoenix necklaces at all. You will barely need any sharks if you have 43 prayer, even without 43 prayer as long as you have decent food, a combat bracelet and a dramen branch (observe that dramen staff will not let you in, you need to bring a dramen branch and a knife to fletch your own staff) you will pass the third phase. Don't let the following section scare or overwhelm you. Only take those items if you intend to defeat Koschei in his fourth phase (not needed) Thorvald lives in the helmet store. His task is for you to fight a special warrior called Koschei the Deathless. There are two rules: #You must defeat him 3 times.You do not need to win the 4th fight! #You cannot use any weapons or armour or bring runes. However, you can use food, Prayer, any amulet, bracelet, god books and rings of recoil. You should also ask Thorvald the Warrior about his sword. Stock up on the food and potions (lobsters or better are recommended; do not bring food requiring 2+ bites like cakes or pizzas since Koschei has a very high attack speed, you will be at a significant disadvantage against Koschei if you do not bring 1-bite food like lobster, swordfish, monkfish, shark), then proceed to head down to Thorvald's basement. Note that if you have completed the Lost City quest, you can smuggle a dramen staff into the arena by taking a dramen branch, and a knife into the arena with you. You can also smuggle a crossbow into the arena by taking the materials necessary to fletch one with you. When you enter the arena, Koschei is hidden. Simply roam around for a short while, and he will appear. Koschei's first form is easy and should give you no problems. After you defeat him, he will regain all of his health and become stronger. There is no way to safe-spot him as you have no weapons, but you can trap him over the hole and wait a while for your health to regenerate. However, if you stay there too long, he'll disappear and reappear after you run around, back in his first form. His level is not displayed. His second form might give you a bit of trouble, and you might need to use food or Prayer. Pures can't really beat this form unless they are Melee pures. His third form is fairly difficult, so you'll most likely need to use food and/or Prayer here. You may need a prayer potion here as it is possible to run out of prayer points early. This is the last form required for you to defeat to complete the quest. '''Warning: Please note that if Koschei defeats you before you fight his fourth form, you WILL die a normal death and lose your items. DO NOT LEAVE AFTER THE 3rd FIGHT. EITHER WIN THE 4th FIGHT OR LET HIM WIN! ''' The fourth form is the hardest. He will hit about once every quarter second, but he usually hits one. It is recommended that the player use a Ring of recoil, but be sure to bring enough rings for the fight (5 or more) as the ring breaks after 40 hitpoints of damage. In this form, Koschei will quickly drop your prayer points in intervals of 1-2 every second, and will drop all of your prayer points as soon as the form starts. Koschei will also attack extremely quickly, but will only have a max hit of 1. If you manage to beat Koschei in this form, you will be given a Fremennik blade (which you can find elsewhere). Otherwise, when Koschei leaves you at 1 hitpoint, you will kneel on the ground and find yourself upstairs. Regardless, Thorvald will give you his vote for your bravery in fighting a superior foe. (Return to Trials' Map) Peer the Seer Peer is found south of the market. He'll give you his vote if you can simply enter the front door to his house, and then come out the other side. This is more difficult than it seems because you cannot take any items in, and you will encounter many puzzles inside. '''You can deposit all your items by completing the dialogue after Peer introduces his trial. Note: Because Peer will bank all of your items in your inventory, he should be done last to save a lot of time walking to and from the bank. Entering the house To get in, you need to answer a puzzle. The answer is a four-letter word, and Peer will give you a clue for each letter and the word itself. All possible answers include: time, life, mage, fire, wind, mind, and tree. Inside the house After you've solved the riddle, go upstairs. Search and study everything until you find an old red disk, a wooden disk, a red herring, an empty jug, and an empty bucket. Use the herring on the cooking range to get some sticky red goop, and use it on the wooden disk to get a red disk. Then, climb down the other trapdoor by the frozen table and use the two disks on the abstract mural to get a vase lid. You now need to get the vase, which can be found in the chest upstairs in his house. To open it, you must set exactly four litres of water on it. You need the jug and bucket to do this. Here is what you should do: #Fill up the bucket from the tap south of the cooking range. #Use the full bucket on the jug to end up with two litres of water in the bucket. #Empty the full jug by using it on the drain. #Use the bucket on the jug to get two litres of water in the jug. #Fill up the bucket with the tap again, and use it on the jug to get 4 litres in the bucket. #Use the bucket on the locked chest to get the vase. #Fill the vase with water from the tap. #After the vase is filled with water, use the vase lid on it, creating a sealed vase. #Use the sealed vase on the frozen table to get a frozen key #Unfreeze the key by cooking it on the range #Go down the east ladder (NOTE: '''Use the east ladder nearest the frozen table, if you exit using the other door you will have to do some parts over again) '''and out the exit to get Peer's vote. Once you have all seven council members votes, head back to Chieftain Brundt, and speak to him to complete the quest. Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms Required for completing *The Fremennik Isles *Throne of Miscellania *Olaf's Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *All tiers of the Fremennik Diary Trivia *If you drop the keg just before the drinking competition begins in the first part, your character will drink from the keg but the keg will stay full. *During Olaf the Bard's Trial, if you have a skill at level 99, your character will sing a different song. *The Pet rock is based on an actual fad from the 1970s. The original, real-life Pet Rock was invented by Gary Dahl. *During Olaf the Bard's Trial, if you have completed the Heroes Quest your character will sing a different song. Category:Fremennik